


Lost in Your Eyes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Lost in Your Eyes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Developing Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Mild Language, Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Roni knows her regulars, likes most of them, but Peregrine "Perry" Jameson is different.  There's something about him that calls to her on so many levels.  When the innocent flirtations turn into something more, can these two previously private, lonely hearts find love or will it thwart them once again?  And what is it about each other that feels so familiar, so comforting to them?  Will that feeling triumph over fear?AKA The one where Regina and Robin find each other again in Hyperion Heights without realizing it, but heartache is always around the corner …and so is Robin's adult son, Roland, who's trying to play matchmaker.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Lost in Your Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Outlaw Queen Valentine’s Gift Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9-14 February 2020  
> Word Count: 5144  
> Written for: LoveFromOQ 2020  
> Recipient: glitterbugg  
> Prompt: Partially based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/reginalocksleyy/status/1158101891198439431) by reginalocksleyy  
> Summary: Roni knows her regulars, likes most of them, but Peregrine "Perry" Jameson is different. There's something about him that calls to her on so many levels. When the innocent flirtations turn into something more, can these two previously private, lonely hearts find love or will it thwart them once again? And what is it about each other that feels so familiar, so comforting to them? Will that feeling triumph over fear? 
> 
> AKA The one where Regina and Robin find each other again in Hyperion Heights without realizing it, but heartache is always around the corner …and so is Robin's adult son, Roland, who's trying to play matchmaker.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Robin, Roland, the Merry Men, and a few others are also in Hyperion Heights. Everything we know about all the characters is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Lost in Your Eyes  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so this was originally going to be a little bit different from what it ended up, but isn't that the way it always goes with me and my muses? LOLOL My recipient wanted OQ, a meetcute, and Hyperion Heights, among other things. Then Jess brought up this [tweet](https://twitter.com/reginalocksleyy/status/1158101891198439431) of reginalocksleyy's as a possible inspiration for me, and that's all it took. Yeah, I kinda jinked off on the general plot of that tweet, brought in a little more angst than was probably intended, but have you _met_ my muses?! LOLOL
> 
> Mari and Syl are absolute OCs that I created to work for Roni in the bar, and I use them in all of my HH verses. I really should post FC pics for them at some point. I had fun coming up with Robin and Roland's cursed names, as well as Robin's additional cursed tattoo. If Roni could have a cursed tattoo, so could Perry! The rest of the Merry Men and August didn't get their names changed. I'd considered doing it, and then changed my mind. My rationale is that Drizella didn't think they'd matter, so she didn't bother to change their names. Oh! And adult Roland's FC in this is Noah Centineo. I can't remember who it is I need to blame for that, but I loved it and it works for me, so I'm using it.
> 
> The title of this fic is from the Debbie Gibson song of the same title, which is a secondary inspiration for this fic. It was playing as I walked into TWO different grocery stores last weekend, so I took the hint for what it was. LOLOL
> 
> The artwork that accompanies this fic was made by me. It just seems to be something that I can see Perry/Robin doing. I thought it was would be a nice hobby for him.
> 
> Lastly, yes, I will take prompts in this verse if you have them, via my CC or tumblr inboxes or for theme week prompts.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Taylor and Jess, for the last minute quick beta eyes. Any mistakes still left are entirely on me.

_"And if I can't find my way  
If salvation seems worlds away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes"  
\-- Deborah Gibson, "Lost in Your Eyes"_

"Hey, boss lady, shouldn't you be taking your break about now?"

Roni glances up from the dishes she's cleaning up in the sink to see the twinkle in Syl's eyes. "I'm fine, and we're just coming off the lunch rush. Once we're caught up again, I'll go grab a Reuben and some fries while I check on the stock before tomorrow's ordering."

"You know, I can send Mari back to tell you when he shows up," Syl replies, expression _too_ blank to be natural. "Or text you, to be even more inconspicuous."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She scrubs harder at the glass in her hand, hoping against all hope that she's not blushing.

"You're such a liar, Roni."

She quirks a brow and glances over at Syl. "Don't you have better things to be doing right now?"

"What are we talking about?" Mari asks, walking up with her tray to step behind the bar and pour a couple beers from the tap.

"That boss lady here is refusing to take her break because lover boy hasn't come in yet today."

"Who? Smiley?" Mari glances at her watch. "He should be in anytime now with Ollie and the rest of the boys, right? They're gonna start trickling in on their lunch from that remodel job that Belfrey's got them doing."

"Fucking Belfrey and her gentrification." Roni can't help the growl toward the woman causing the most stress in her life in recent years, but she'll take the change in topic if it gets the girls off her love life, or lack thereof. "I hope she doesn't plan to come around here again for a good long while. I don't plan to sell this bar."

Before she can say anything more, the bell over the door chimes, pulling her attention away. Her breath catches as several of the guys from the local construction company come in for their lunch hour. She loves this ragtag, motley crew of guys, especially young Oliver, who's always felt like a son to her. There are days she wonders who she feels closer to in that respect: Oliver or Henry. Both young men tug at something in her, some part of her heart that she never thought she'd feel after that almost adoption so many years ago.

"Hey, Roni, what's the special today?" Oliver's light baritone brings her back from her thoughts.

She rolls her eyes affectionately, grateful for the distraction. "For you, handsome, anything you want. The rest of these deadbeats you insist on dragging into my establishment? Not so much." She laughs loudly as they all grumble good-naturedly. "First round is on me, boys. Make it a good one."

She knows their choices already and gets to work making them before they even start calling them out, and watches as Mari heads back to the kitchen to give the kitchen staff the lunch orders. The bar is filled with their raucous laughter, almost drowning out her beloved classic rock, and the world starts to feel right again. Well, _almost_ … She loves when this band of brothers in arms takes over her bar. They drink well, eat well, and tip well. And they turn into a kind of security detail to help keep the other patrons and newcomers from getting into too much trouble.

But the one person she wants to see isn't with them, and an all-too-familiar ache blooms in her chest again. She prays neither Mari nor Syl notice, nor any of the guys. She doesn't need their needling today. Or ever.

She personally takes the tray of drinks over to the tables that the guys have commandeered, eyes constantly darting to the front door in the hope that she'll see _him_ walk in. But it doesn't happen. She hands Oliver his drink last, a Bloody Mary with extra tabasco, olives, and pickle. He smiles up at her sadly.

"Sorry, Roni, he's still not back."

"What?" she asks, trying for nonchalant and failing hard. "I hadn't even noticed."

"You're a shit liar," he says and touches her arm briefly. "I haven't heard from him in a few days. I guess he took his whole off the grid forest sabbatical thing more seriously than he ever has in my entire life."

She shakes her head and absently toys with his wild curls. "You need a haircut, Ollivander."

"No, I don't, and you're evading the conversation."

"I am n--"

"Calling me Ollivander out of the blue? Talking about cutting my hair? You are, but it's okay. I get it, Roni. He's going to come back soon enough. Auggie's getting a little behind on their custom orders and we could certainly use his leadership on this job. Uncle John tries, but these punks I call brothers and uncles are a rudderless ship without Papa." His smile gentles. "And so you are."

Her heartbeat starts to race, and she feels faint. No one is supposed to know just how much _he_ 's come to mean to her, just how much stability and comfort she's found in his quietly larger than life presence in her life and her bar. Her eyes burn with unshed tears. She needs to get out of here before she does something she'll regret.

"I, uh, I need to go prep the ordering," she half-stammers, flashing him a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Don't overdo it before you guys go back to work, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

Before Oliver can let out a soft, confused _Roni_ , she's heading back behind the bar to grab a glass and some ice and telling Syl and Mari that she's taking her break, then she heads to the stockroom that doubles as her office.


	2. Chapter 2

~ ~ 2 months ago ~ ~

He's been coming into the bar for months now, though it took him years to finally work up the courage to actually take the first step into the building itself. Peregrine Jameson has never been one to shy away from anything in his life, but the thought of interacting with the stunning and enchanting proprietress of Roni's Bar has had his stomach in knots. His own son and his best friend -- every single one of his friends really -- have been goading him to ask her out for so long, stating that she's perfect for him and that he's been far too single for far too long. He still can't get over the fact that his own son is trying to get him laid.

Roni Manzana has been such a rallying force in Hyperion Heights for as long as he can remember. She always makes sure everyone is taken care of, particularly those down on their luck, thanks to the Victoria Belfreys of the world. Perry's admired her from afar, anonymously donated money to the emergency fund she keeps for people who need it, probably more than he should, but it's just him and Ollie, so he can afford it from time to time.

Today, she's wearing the sleeveless Rick James t-shirt tucked into a pair of worn black jeans and boots, her hair a wild riot of curls that his fingers _itch_ to tangle in. There's a sparkle of mischief in her dark, expressive eyes, and her hips sway seductively with a siren's call of their own as she dances around behind the bar and out on the floor while delivering drinks every now and then. He wants to pull her body flush with his, move as if they're one, learn how to make their jagged and smooth edges fit together in ways that make them both whole again.

"You look like you're a million miles away, Perry," she says in that sexy honeyed whiskey voice of hers.

He blinks once, twice, a third time before he can speak. "Sometimes it feels that way. You look to be in a good mood today."

"You missed me telling Victoria Belfrey where she can shove her gentrification projects for Hyperion Heights." There's a feral grin on her face that he finds sexy as hell. She starts to say something else, but a call from the far end of the bar gets her attention. "I gotta get back to work, but you let me know when you're ready for a refill, okay? Just tell the girls and I'll get it for you specially."

"You needn't go out of your way."

_What are you doing, you git?_

"Who's going out of their way? You're one of my best regulars and a damned good tipper. I take care of my best customers." 

She winks, or tries to anyway, and heads back up to the bar. He can see the extra sway to her hips as she looks back over her shoulder at him, and mutters _Bloody vixen_ under his breath. His eyes follow her for a few moments, caught up in the easy sensuality that she exudes as easily as she breathes. She is entirely in her element as she takes care of her clientele, and he understands how this bar has become such a mainstay of the neighborhood. It's not just the easy location and decently priced food. It's the woman running the place, this angel of mercy who cares about the people that step into her bar and knows how to make anyone forget about their troubles, even for the span of a few drinks.

Without thought, he reaches into his satchel to pull out the sketch book and battered pencil box that have followed him around the globe in his travels over the years. Opening to a new page, his pencils glide across the page, leaving smudges of color behind that slowly become a static memory of the view in front of him. Roni is, of course, the focus, but he includes some of the regulars at the bar, as well as Syl working side by side with his personal temptress.

"Damn, Smiley!" The sound of Mari's voice startles him, thankfully not enough to ruin the sketch. "That's gorgeous. You should try to get a gallery gig or something."

He can feel his cheeks heating up at her praise, but offers up a grateful smile. "It's just a hobby of mine. Not enough to make a living."

"You gonna show her this?"

He shakes his head. "This is just something I do for me, Mari. Please don't mention it to her?"

Mari purses her lips, but eventually nods. "Fine, I won't say anything." She sets the new glass of Jameson on the table. "You know she keeps all the little doodles and drawings you leave for her. I've seen her put them all in a box on her desk in the office."

"She does?" The revelation sends a jolt of pure ecstasy through his heart. In the next second, he realizes just how much of a besotted fool he sounds like.

"When she has a bad day, she pulls them out for a smile." Mari leans in closer with a conspiratorial grin. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Not a word, Mari." 

He grabs for her hand to press a quick kiss to her knuckles. She giggles girlishly at that and wanders off to take care of another table of hers, giving him the chances to study Roni once more. His smile grows broader when she offers him a shy, sweet smile from across the bar, and he raises his glass in salute. When she does the same, they each take a drink before she returns to her work and he begins a new design, this time something he can leave for Roni's apparently growing collection.


	3. Chapter 3

_~ ~ 2 weeks ago ~ ~_

The knock at the door startles her, but she smiles when she sees Perry standing there. "Well, hey there, handsome stranger," she says, standing to make her way around to greet him with a gentle kiss. "What brings you here at this time of day? I thought you and August were eyeballs deep in custom orders for Easter?"

The slow, sexy smile curling up his lips will never cease to make her entire body light up in reaction. Especially when the tip of his tongue peeks out from between perfect white teeth. "Love, it's lunchtime and we're starving, so I thought I'd come get some of the best burgers and fries in the whole of Seattle to sate our empty bellies. And if I get to see the gorgeous proprietress of this fine establishment at the same time, more's the pity for August that he chose to stay behind." The nonchalant shrug is negated by the mischievous waggle of his brows, making her laugh loudly and bat at his chest. "Now _that_ is a sound that can make me smile in the darkest of days."

"Flatterer," Roni replies with a soft smile, but doesn't move from the warm circle of his embrace. He feels so strong, so _safe_ , and she hasn't truly had that in more years than she cares to remember. She relaxes into his chest, unwilling to leave just yet to get his food order started.

"I speak only the truth, milady, and you know it." He nuzzles his nose against hers, and her eyes flutter shut against her will at the sensation. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Nope. Just taking a little time to myself before I start working on the weekly ordering." She can't believe how breathless and vulnerable she sounds, but this is Perry. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and she wouldn't change their relationship for anything in the world. "But it can wait if it means I get some of your precious free time."

Perry shifts to lean against the closed door, hands loosely anchored on her hips in such a way that his fingers just graze the rise of her ass. Without thought, she automatically moves to stand between his parted legs, smirking when she feels the initial stirring of his cock against her belly. He lets out a low sound somewhere between a chuckle and a groan.

"You are a bloody vixen, Roni Manzana, and I cannot help how I react to the very nearness of you."

"No, I suppose you can't." Her tone is smug as she rubs up against him slowly. "How long until August expects you to be back with lunch?"

When he doesn't answer right away, she opens her eyes to see he's closed his eyes and is biting down on his bottom lip with an expression that is somewhere between pain and pleasure. She knows the expression well, has used it herself several times over the past six weeks of their relationship. His strict adherence to waiting to sleep with her until they're both ready and know each other better has been both a blessing and the bane of her existence. This look on his face is testament to the fact that it's been the same for her. 

Maybe they've finally come to the point where they're ready to go past hot as hell kisses and heavy petting. She loves making out like a horny teenager with him, even if it means going home to masturbate like her life depends on it, but she wants more. She's pretty damned sure he wants more, too. And she _really_ wants to trace that tattoo stretched over his shoulders of the bird of prey after which he's named with fingers and tongue alike.

"Cat got your tongue, Perry?" she finally asks in a husky tone, nails lightly grazing down his chest over the t-shirt he's wearing.

"N-Not presently, no," he replies, voice cracking ever so slightly. He swallows audibly and licks his lips before looking at her.

"Wanna change that?" She quirks a brow at him and bites her bottom lip, hoping against hope that he'll agree to head up to her loft with her for a more intimate make out session than here in her office where anyone could walk in. Then again, the thrill of being caught _is_ kind of hot…

"You have no idea how much," he groans. When he pulls her close again, his hands mold to the curves of her ass, massaging as he leans in to kiss her deeply. Finally pulling back to rest his forehead against hers as they both breathe heavily, he nuzzles their noses again. "Have dinner with me tonight? There's something I want to talk to you about."

It's not what she expects him to say, but who is she to turn down time with him? "I have to stay until Henry comes in to close. He wanted to make a little extra money while his car's on the fritz, so I told him he could close for me this week."

His smile is mesmerizing, and she can't help but try to mirror it. "When does he come in? I'll come pick you up. You'll want to pack an overnight bag, too." He suddenly goes shy, hands stilling on her ass and shifting to the more neutral territory of her hips. "That is, if you _want_ to spend the night, of course. It's entirely your choice."

" _Yes!_ " The word is out of her mouth before she realizes she's even _thought_ it and more emphatically than is probably necessary, and her face burns with embarrassment. "I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to spending the night, Perry. I'll just let Syl know that I'll do the deposit later in the morning." She very carefully and intentionally settles her hands on his and pushes them back down to her ass. "And these can go back where they were before. Even if we don't get our swerve on tonight, as young Ollivander would say, I have it on good authority that you like the way my ass looks and feels."

He laughs then, a natural sound that is sexy and comforting by turns. "Guilty as charged, love." He gently massages her ass again and pecks at her lips. "You are bold and audacious and stunning in every way, milady, and I cannot get you out of my mind."


	4. Chapter 4

_~ ~ present ~ ~_

He steps into the bar, and instantly feels the odd pall that's fallen over the place. Something's wrong. He can feel it down into the marrow in his bones that something's horribly wrong. His eyes scan the large room, crowded with the happy hour denizens, looking for her. The clear lack of her bright smile and smoky laughter sets his nerves on edge.

"Papa?"

Ollie. His eyes snapped over to the tables where his son and their friends always sit. Oliver is on his feet and racing over to pull Perry into a tight hug that he can't help but return. He's missed his boy almost as much as he's missed… Oh god, where is she?!

"Papa, are you even listening to me?"

"Where is Roni?" It's not the words he means to say to his son, but clearly it's what he needs to know. "Something's wrong, I can feel it. I need to see her, make sure she's all right."

"Syl and Mari said she's been holed up in the office since we came in for lunch earlier today. We came back after we finished for the day like always, but she never came out the whole time. I've been trying to get her to talk to me, but she won't answer my texts or let me in. Syl said they just text what they need and she sets it outside the door and then relocks it and won't come out." Oliver takes a deep breath before he speaks again. "Papa, why were you gone so long? Why didn't you at least text or call me to tell me you were okay? We were going crazy worrying about you."

"How long has she been like this?"

"This bad? Just today. But she's been getting worse every day that you played hermit in the woods. You've never been gone this long without checking in with _somebody_."

Perry can hear the fear and recrimination in his son's voice. Guilt gnaws at him until he wants to scream in frustration. "I know I owe you a lot more than this, Ollie, my boy, and I will explain it to you, but right now I need to find Roni and fix things."

"Go. You can square it up with me later. Roni needs you now."

Perry pulls his son into a brief hug, one hand cupping the back of his head just like he'd done when Oliver was a small boy, and then he's heading toward the stockroom. As he passes the bar, he hears his name and pauses long enough to see Syl step over and press something into his hand. Glancing down, he sees it's a set of keys.

"I'll need those back," she says and points to one of the keys, "but this one's a key to the stockroom. She's not gonna let you in easily. Your disappearing act really fucked her up."

"I know. It was never--"

"Look, I'm not the one you need to tell. Just go."

He nods and heads back to the stockroom, stepping around the items in the hallway that Roni's clearly put out in anticipation of need tonight.

_You've really botched this one up, haven't you?_

Taking a deep breath, he uses the key and steps into the stockroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees her. She's curled up on the floor against the desk, a bottle of Jameson in one hand, an empty one next to her, as well as a small, flat wooden keepsake box that's opened. She looks up at his softly uttered _Roni?_ and he sucks in a breath at just how haggard she looks. Her makeup is streaked down her face, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and her hand that isn't holding the bottle shakes when it comes up to rake through her hair.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asks, slurring her words, then picks up the bottle for a drink, but stops to squint at it. "Or is this just the liquid Jameson conjuring up the human one that fucked me and ghosted me?"

Perry swallows thickly as he closes and locks the door behind him. Unless Mari has a key, no one is getting into this room now unless they break in or he or Roni let them in. Not until they get this resolved. He takes a handful of steps toward her, stopping to crouch in front of her and reach for the bottle.

"You're not taking my booze, _Peregrine_ ," she sneers.

"I don't plan to take it, Roni," he says softly. "I hope to take a few swallows for the extra courage I need for the conversation we need to have."

"What conversation? You _left_ me with no word for two weeks, Perry. That pretty much says it all." She takes a long pull off the bottle, then hands it to him and buries her face in her hands. "Was I that horrible a lover that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore?"

He chokes on the mouthful of whiskey he's trying to swallow, has just enough sense to set the bottle down before he starts coughing roughly. He feels her hand on his back, thumping lightly to help him get past the worst of the pain and coughing, but she retreats to her spot when he begins to calm again.

"It was--" His voice cracks on those words and he forces himself to take a couple of slow deep breaths before continuing again. "It wasn't like that at all, love. I did intend to check in with you and Ollie both, but…" he trails off, embarrassed by the whole scenario.

"But?" she prompts. He notices the anger isn't as strong, but she sounds tired, worn down, and his guilt resurfaces.

"You're going to think it's stupid, but my battery died somehow." She snorts and rolls her eyes, taking another sip of the whiskey. "I know how it sounds, but I've never lied to you, Roni, and I'm not lying now. I was serious about being off the grid, but I took my phone for the GPS and to keep in touch weekly with you and Oliver. I thought about coming back early when I realized what happened with my phone, but I needed the time alone with my thoughts. I needed to find equilibrium in my head and my heart."

"Why?" It comes out as a whisper so soft, he almost thinks he imagines she's said it.

"You see, I've fallen rather deeply head over heels in love with this incredible woman and it's made me so incredibly happy" -- he can see the small smile tugging at her lips from his words' impact -- "but it's also made me very confused because I haven't been in love like this since Oliver's mother. I didn't date after she died, I was too busy raising him and making him my top priority, well, except for this one singularly horrid one night stand when he was about five years old. Will and Much set me up on a blind date and… Well, it didn't last beyond the one night for a number of reasons, and I'm glad. She was rather crazy and a little too intense for me. No, it meant that Oliver was an only child, but I don't think he ever felt like he was lacking. But he's all grown up now and has a family of his own."

He pauses and touches her knee gently, just needing the contact after two weeks without anything. It helps to restore his equilibrium, even as his gut still churns with fear and worry about this whole situation. When she tentatively touches his hand for a few seconds, his heart begins to beat faster with hope.

"I spent a lot of time meditating out in the woods, talking to the memory of Ollie's mother and my own mother, asking their advice, telling them about you. It was a kind of spiritual journey of sorts, I guess, and by the end, I knew in my head and in my heart what it was that I wanted in my life."

"What's that?"

"You, Roni. I want you in my life. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me feel whole in a way I haven't since my wife died all those years ago. In some ways, you complete me more than she ever did. I don't know how that's possible, but I've learned over the years that sometimes it's better not to question what the universe gives you, but to just accept it as the gift it is. And you, milady, are a gift that keeps on giving in ways that manage to astound me every single day."

"Really?"

"They say the eyes are the windows to the soul," he says with a gentle smile. "Look into my eyes and see the truth of which I speak."

He sits as placidly as possible as she moves closer to stare into his eyes, and finds himself lost in the swirling emotions in the dark depths of her eyes. He sees it the second she realizes the truth in his words, evidenced by the tears filling her eyes again.

"Do you mean it, Perry?" she whispers raggedly.

"With every fiber in my being," he replies just as softly, pulling her into a hug, grateful when she doesn't fight it. "I didn't fuck you and ghost you, as you put it. I felt so much for you already and when we slept together that night, it overflowed and overwhelmed me. I needed to find my inner balance again, needed to be the man you wanted and needed, and hopefully still do."

She nods against his chest. "I do. God, I still do."

"The closer I got to town, the more I felt something was wrong. My inner peace was eroding away in the face of this impending fear and anxiety that was almost painful. I knew it wasn't Ollie, it didn't feel like my father's intuition, so it had to be you. I stopped at the apartment long enough to shower and change my clothes because I reeked like a man who'd been in the woods for two weeks without modern amenities. I didn't even shave. I just showered, changed, and came right over here. I _had_ to find you and make sure you were okay."

"Sorry."

He pulls back to cup her chin, pulling at it until she looks up to meet his gaze again. "No, don't you dare apologize. This is _not_ your fault, Roni. If our places were reversed, I'm sure I'd have thought similarly about the situation. Please give me, give _us_ another chance, love? Let me prove that I'm serious about making us work, if you're willing to walk this path with me."

Her face lights up in a bright smile that makes his heart swell and ache with the love he feels for her. "I don't want anyone else, Perry. You're all I want, you make me feel safe and strong and able to face anything that comes at me, as long as you're at my side."

He leans in to press a gentle kiss to her lips, grateful when she returns it. He wipes at the tear tracks on her cheeks when the kiss ends. "Why don't we clean up in here and then you let me take you home? Either upstairs or back to my place, I don't care, but I think we need some time alone to reconnect." And then he remembers where they are. "Can you even leave the bar tonight?"

She lets out a mirthless laugh. "Given that I've been locked in here most of the day, drinking way more than I should, I'd be useless out there. I'm sure Syl and Mari would be happier to work alone if they knew I was being taken care of."

"Good." His eyes fall to the box again. "What's that?"

Her cheeks darken with a blush that he finds adorable. "All of the little doodles and drawings you've left me. I've kept all of them. They kept me company while you were gone. I briefly considered burning them tonight when I was accepting that you'd ghosted me."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"So am I."

"But if you had, I'd just make you more. Still will." He grins and touches the box itself. "And maybe I'll have to make you a bigger box to store them in."

"I'd like that."

"But for now, let's get you ready to get out of here, all right? We have a date with getting reacquainted and getting some much needed rest together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Examples of Perry's "doodles" left for Roni:


End file.
